Okaeri
by Zulenha
Summary: [Oneshot] Depois de tantos anos, finalmente voltar para seu corpo não é algo tão agradável quanto Al poderia querer, mas ainda assim é um alívio. Ele estava de volta. [editada! sorry!]


**DISCLAIMER: **Não possuo Full Metal Alchemist! Quem possui é a Hiromu Arakawa-sensei, cujo alter-ego é aquela vaquinha de óculos. Sou fã dessa mulher... (estrelinhas nos olhos)

**N/A: **Meio diferente do que eu normalmente escrevo, mas eu, pelo menos, gostei. Amo o Alphonse (corações por toda parte)! Eu tava meio dramática quando escrevi isso, mas não tá angst, espero. Não sei definir bem o gênero dessa one-shot... e o título, pra quem não entender, é "bem-vindo de volta" ou qualquer coisa assim em japonês.

**N/A²:** Eeek! Que gafe horrível! Confundi tudo -- _tadaima_ não é bem-vindo, _okaerinasai_ que é! xO Que horror! Isso que dá não falar japonês. Mas já consertei, foi muito, muito mal. Infelizmente, as reviews vão ter que desaparecer... sinto muito! (chora) (mas podem deixar review de novo, se quiserem me consolar. xD) Mas também, aproveitei e consertei um errinho no texto original.

* * *

**Okaeri**

* * *

Fazia tanto tempo que ele não se sentia cansado daquele jeito. Na verdade, fazia muito tempo que ele não sentia coisa alguma fisicamente. 

Cansaço, sono, dor, fome – tudo isso Al havia se esquecido como era. E que alívio era poder lembrar… era um alívio, mas estranho ao mesmo tempo.

A primeira coisa que fez logo depois de receber seu corpo de volta, enquanto era erguido do chão da câmara onde a transmutação havia sido feita e enrolado no sobretudo de Ed – tremia loucamente, tinha esquecido de como o frio era desagradável –, foi levar uma mão desajeitada ao rosto do irmão.

Este espantou-se, mas nada fez.

Como uma pessoa cega, Al tateou pela face dele, mesmo podendo vê-lo logo à sua frente. Anos tentando não esquecer qual era a textura dos cabelos despenteados de Ed, ou qual era a sensação de tocar na pele de alguém – qualquer um – e agora todas aquelas lembranças já débeis e difusas inundavam sua mente com força total.

E o que era aquilo agora? Seus olhos ardiam, seu peito apertava, parecia que algo estava entalado em sua garganta… e de repente, sua visão enturvou-se quando seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e um soluço escapou de seus lábios.

Quanto tempo ficara sem poder chorar?

Ed, provavelmente sem-graça com aquela situação, deu-lhe seu lenço e um meio-abraço. No meio de todas aquelas lágrimas que ele não conseguia conter, Al reparou que continuava sendo um pouco maior que o irmão, e um pequeno riso misturou-se a um soluço e ele acabou só por fazer um som esquisito.

Demorou um pouco até perceber que estava morrendo de sono. Demorou, pois não reconhecia aquela sensação; sete anos sem precisar dormir haviam feito a palavra sono desaparecer de seu vocabulário.

E aquele peso pelo corpo, e o incômodo de usar novamente músculos que ficaram tanto tempo adormecidos em algum lugar, e a ligeira tontura que aquele cansaço irracional lhe causava – tudo que ele voltava a sentir, por algum motivo, lhe fazia mal.

Estava totalmente desacostumado ao próprio corpo… talvez fosse assim que um bebê se sentia logo ao nascer.

Tentou falar, mas sua voz saiu extremamente rouca. Suas cordas vocais, pelo jeito, também estavam algo atrofiadas, e ele tossiu um pouco – como era dolorido tossir! – e tentou outra vez. 'Nii-san,' ele conseguiu dizer em uma voz que ele não reconheceu, sentindo a garganta doer.

'Hm?' disse Ed, um tanto surpreso. 'Sua voz tá diferente. Será porque você cresceu de repente? O que foi?'

'Preciso… acho que eu preciso dormir,' disse Al, cabaleando levemente, as pálpebras pesando de forma muito irritante. Sempre odiara sentir sono, desde pequeno. 'Vamos sair daqui de uma vez.'

'Vamos,' concordou Ed, colocando um dos braços de Al ao redor de seu pescoço para ajudá-lo a andar – pelo que ele foi muito grato, suas pernas estavam desacostumadas ao seu peso. 'Quero ver a cara do Coronel Muamba quando ele te vir, Al,' disse ele, muito bem-humorado.

'Vamos esfregar na cara dele,' murmurou Al, rindo baixinho e fechando os olhos enquanto se apoiava no irmão. 'Nunca duvidei que a gente conseguiria. Dá licença, vou cochilar um pouco no seu ombro.'

'É, vai, deixa o trabalho todo pra mim,' retrucou Ed, porém Al conseguiu ouvir o sorriso na voz dele. 'Bem-vindo de volta, Alphonse.'

Al apenas resmungou em agradecimento, já meio-adormecido.


End file.
